


凝望

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 灵感是19世乒框去看圈的那场比赛，但仅借参考，具体不经考究。文中全部未出现名字人物皆为虚构，伪现背，he。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	凝望

**Author's Note:**

> 总有人幸福白头  
> 总有人哭着分手  
> 无论相遇还是不相遇  
> 都是献给岁月的序曲

张继科长久地，长久地望向他。

他刚打完第一局，汗还没出多少，张继科就那样静静地凝望着他，他皮肤还是那么白皙，像北方的雪。张继科一个晃神就想到他拿奥运冠军那年，他们回他东北的老家。刚下车张继科冻得打哆嗦，哈出来的气儿生生盖住了眼前人。在一片白茫茫中他自然而然地牵起张继科的手，张继科惊了一下，抖了抖没甩下去。他说，我们这旮旯小地方，咱俩还裹这么严实，没人认出来。

到什么地儿唱什么歌儿，他东北腔都出来了，那是真的快活。张继科随他去了，牵就牵吧。

心却跳的特别快。

张继科以前来过这地儿，因为一些别的什么不重要的理由。这次不一样，张继科的身份有变，跟着心情也大不同。张继科看哪儿都觉得迷人，连站牌上鞍山两个字都格外可爱，当然，身边的人最可爱。

张继科看了看他，他头上的棉帽子还是下车前自己给亲手戴上的，一直拉到盖住耳朵还要往下，羽绒服拉链也是自己给拉上的，就怕人冻着。张继科忘了他是比自己拥有更丰富东北生活经验的人。当时在车上做这些的时候，张继科心里就一种跟媳妇儿回家过年的心情，可不是呢，他们回来要干的就是这事儿。

那人只剩了一个小脸盘儿露在外面，下车没一会儿鼻尖就冻得通红通红。可是他还是好坚定地扯住张继科的手，两只眼睛眯眯地弯起来。

他看起来一点都不怕。

后来发生的一切张继科不愿回想也没法忘掉，他叩响家里的门，举起他们紧握着的手，坚定地说出那句话，接着就是尖叫、愤怒、争吵、打骂，父母说出一些一定会伤孩子的心的话，子女也想努力说服父母接受他们不怎么大众的爱，最后两败俱伤。

在面前摔上的门、在地上摔碎的碗、在心里摔裂的家。

张继科并不想让他处于这种难堪的境地，可没想到他比自己坚定的多，多到一种仿佛前十四年不认识这个人一般。张继科自诩除他的亲人之外自己世界第一爱他，并且总觉得他爱张继科其人没有张继科爱他那么多，可这个年一过，张继科竟也开始质疑自己是不是真的有爱过他。

张继科永远忘不了东北的雪。那天他俩双双被赶出家门，老人撂下的最后一句话是我们家要是在你这儿绝后了你就永远别进这个家门。他被关的震天响的门震了一两秒，并且真的落下泪来，当时楼外下了好大的雪，张继科想去擦干他的泪痕却怎么都抬不起手。张继科不合时宜地想到一句话，“爱是想触碰又收回手”，张继科知道这句话一点都不适用于他俩，毕竟他们早就是爱可平山海的地步，可是这一刻张继科还是畏惧了，因为那个人，他爱的那个人，强大勇敢无畏得像个神。

谁想前一秒还苦着个脸的他，下一秒就拉着张继科的手说继科儿我们去堆雪人吧。这时候张继科才终于挣脱了束缚住他手脚的神秘力量，抬起手擦干了他的眼泪，说你这样跑出去一会这两串泪珠子被冻住可怎么办。

他吸吸吸吸地又笑起来。

当时张继科望着他的笑模样，只想同他讲，你不必这样强颜欢笑来安慰我，我知道你向来孝顺父母，你把爸爸妈妈惹得这样伤心心里肯定也很难过，但是你已经做的很好了，不要再照顾我的情绪了，是我太对不起你，对不起你们家，对不起你的爸爸妈妈。

也许我不该那样爱你。

可是下一秒张继科看着他站在门洞前，看了一会外面漂泊的大片雪花后转过头眼睛亮晶晶地说继科儿快把手套给我的时候，张继科又什么话都说不出来了。

就算他是在演戏我也陪他一下吧，张继科想。强颜欢笑总比认真悲伤好受一些。我还有他呢，他还有我。

休息的时间好短暂，张继科感觉自己只是眨了下眼的功夫那人就又上场了。刘国梁在自己耳边叨叨着你看这个球怎样那个球怎样，哎你看他现在速度跟不上了但是还有技巧在里面。张继科只是这样沉默的，沉默的望向他。张继科看他弓下腰，看他抛起球，看他计算前三板，看他，看他。

后来事情是怎么走到那个地步的呢，张继科想，全都是我的错。

张继科不忍心他受罪，和他说不然我们分手吧。你去找个适合你的女人，我45岁之前没有结婚的打算，不会给你添堵，你让叔叔阿姨抱个孙子，老人家岁数这么大了就这么点心愿，乖听话啊。

张继科特意挑了出年的时候和他商量这事儿，一是怕还在年里说丧气话不吉利，另外一个就是真的想和他再多待一会儿。张继科以为他听完以后会吵会闹，张继科都做好了打算，如果他哭或者有半点不同意，自己立马坐飞机到鞍山跪到两位老人面前道歉认错，随他们怎么打自己骂自己。可是没有，张继科什么都没等到，他就那样死死地盯着张继科的眼睛问，继科儿你想好了吗，你真的想好了吗，想好了的话就别后悔，我们分手。

张继科愣了一下神。

原本是吃准了他爱自己才那样说，只不过是想找个理由去向他的爸爸妈妈求情，可千想万想没想到他会是这个选择。张继科脑子里嗡一下全是忙音，可下一秒他就扑上来狠狠咬住张继科的嘴唇。

那场性事张继科永远也忘不了。

张继科是真的生气，说出去的话泼出去的水，怎么也收不回来，张继科不肯承认是自己先对世俗低头的，只好把一切迁怒于他的不坚持。他倒还好，承受着张继科一切的疯狂情绪，像一只比海还要大的碗，装下所有的惊涛骇浪。张继科想求一个解释，可他就是一句话也不说，到后来张继科急了眼发了狠地操他，他愣是把嘴唇咬出血来也不肯漏出一点呻吟给张继科听。软硬都不吃让张继科挫败，最后他干性高潮了两次，张继科也什么都射不出来了，他才罢休。

做完后张继科不肯把自己的阴茎从他身体里拔出来。

拔出来就真的结束了，张继科绝望地想，拔出来我和他就真的一点关系都没有了。

张继科放低了姿态问他你为什么要答应我呢宝宝，我错了，我不该提分手，我不是怕你和叔叔阿姨关系这么僵着心里难受吗，有什么困难我们一起面对好不好，宝，你说句话。

他挣了两下从张继科的怀里逃了出来，他被干的一点力气都没有，后穴还翕着口，残着白色的精液。他用最后一点劲儿翻了个身背对着张继科。

过了好久他突然开口，问继科儿你记不记得我赢了以后比的那个心，张继科知道他在说里约，嗯了一声，又觉得自己这样显得太过冷淡，补了一句，“我记得，宝宝。”

尔后又是漫长的沉默，以至于张继科再听到声音时恍惚以为自己处在空荡的体育馆，连带着话语都有回声。

“那时候我是在和全世界说我爱站在我对面的这个人，对手、伙伴、青梅竹马、双子星、爱人。”

说到后几个词他声音里的哭腔已经压不住了，人处在巨大悲恸中，即使背对着张继科仍很难控制抖肩膀的幅度。张继科也哭了，和他不一样，张继科甚至没意识到自己在淌眼泪，直到有液体滑倒耳朵里张继科才反应过来，哦原来我还可以流泪。

张继科看着一条被子之隔的人，不敢伸手去抱住他。张继科心知他犟起来十匹马也拉不住，他在心里认定了一辈子永远在一起那就是真的做好了头破血流也不会分手的想法。张继科绝望地想，我是怎么完全拥有过他又不小心打碎了的啊，我真是个混蛋。

他们俩那天晚上做了四次，却没有一个人睡了好觉。

又到了局点，他叫了个暂停，坐在场边自言自语。这场比赛双方都没有场外指导，这时候自己是自己的教练。张继科看着和自己对话表情丰富到不行的他，又心疼又柔软。

那天过后他们就彻彻底底断了联系。

当日早晨他先起的床，他一动张继科就醒了，可还是躲在床上装睡，是真的不知道该如何面对他，躺在床上起码还能偷着多看人两眼。张继科眯着眼瞧见他拿起自己的手机按了一会，讲道理这时候张继科还心存侥幸，想事情是不是还有转圜的余地，可千想万想张继科没料到他删除了自己手机上所有他的联系方式，连聊天记录都清的一干二净。

张继科在人走后第一时间起身去拿手机，在查看完微信联系人消息列表通话记录以后把手机往墙上狠狠砸去。张继科算是彻底见识了他能把事情做到决绝到什么程度，连个念想都不给自己留。可三秒后张继科又小心捡起屏裂得不成样子的手机，心想着他刚才还摸过这块手机，我还可以再多摸会他。

后来的事情就多了赌气的成分在，张继科找了个小明星当女朋友，心想你和我分手那我就过新的生活给你看，气归气，恋爱之前张继科还是和人家定了很多规矩，什么每个月不会有太多时间见面，狗仔拍照的时候借位就好，媒体面前装装样子罢，不要指望我给你任何感情支持。大家都是成年人，理解协议恋爱是什么意思，何况那个小明星也不过是要张继科的名气来给自己提升曝光率而已。

可外人不知情，大众眼里两人看起来还真挺像回事儿的。张继科长了一双桃花眼，天生多情，看谁都温柔，于是乎张继科的朋友们都以为老张要开始新生活。没了联系，关于他的一切消息张继科都只能从新闻上获取，不知道为什么队里的人更向着他，在张继科面前只字不提他的名字，张继科自是不会腆着脸到处去问他最近过得怎么样，只能每天喝酒生闷气。

要说张继科也不是天天都过着失恋般的颓唐日子，期间张继科去过好几次鞍山，跪在两位老人家面前向他们道歉。张继科说叔叔阿姨，都是我的错，是我逼着马龙和我在一起，现在我和他分手了，求求你们不要再责怪他了。前几次老人不理，张继科吃过闭门羹也挨过骂，可他还是坚持不懈地往北边跑，北京到鞍山坐高铁五个小时，乘飞机一个半点，快一点一天就能去个来回。张继科常在路上看着玻璃窗上自己的倒影自嘲，你当初何苦来的，你为什么对他那么没信心。

大约第四五次老人态度终于软和下来。他们和张继科说你以后别来了，他下个月就要结婚了。

张继科怎么也没想到两位老人和善着讲出的第一句话竟是这样，一时虚脱直接瘫倒在地上。再怎么说两位老人也是心疼张继科的，扶他到沙发上坐后说，是他自己决定的，不是我们逼他的，我看你现在也和你女朋友处的不错，多为对方考虑考虑吧。

张继科早就记不清自己是怎么和两位老人道的别，又怎么跨出他家门的了，对那天的感觉只剩下——明明是夏天，为何周遭的温度比暴风雪还冷。

张继科走到楼下，站在门洞仰头望了一会儿，那里没有旋转着飘下来的雪花，也没有人奶着声音问他要手套，太阳明晃晃挂在空中，一切都冷漠的吓人。

场上又到了他的发球局，不知道为什么裁判叫了暂停，说要看鹰眼。刘国梁指指头顶，张继科仰头去看，双手下意识合拳抱在胸前。头顶的大屏幕把他的每一个动作全都放大，张继科就那样抬头盯着，盯着。

合约期到了以后，张继科和那个女人分了手，合作还算愉快，整个过程两人默契十足，从未开口讲过自己的故事。分手前那个女人破例问，你这么爱他为什么不去追回来，你总不能一辈子都谈着协议好的恋爱，咽双份的苦。

张继科笑着摇头，没有回答。

张继科从不期望世界上有任何一个人懂自己对他的情感，从十二岁知道他的名字到十三岁两人相识开始同组训练，从十六岁自己被退回省队临走前他偷偷跑出来说继科儿我等你，到十八岁再见面他一下子冲过来把眼泪留在张继科颈窝，每一次受挫、跌倒，他都是一个让张继科再坚持一下的份量不轻的理由。张继科知道他聪明，他深知自己爱他，于是便利用这点来做自己被困住时候的路灯杆子，做自己治疗伤痛时候的药引子。张继科心甘情愿让他牵着自己的命走。

后来，张继科巅峰他遭遇低谷，绝路中的爱掺着恨却没法让两个人分开，一个有心逃出泥淖却怎样挣扎都无力，甚至自厌到想放弃，不愿和张继科见面；而另一个理解他，就那样默默在山尖尖上孤独地站着、等着、防着，张继科怕上来的人不是他，更怕他不想同自己争这弹丸之地。

好在，他终于打败心里缠他的鬼迎来转机，可是张继科却旧伤复发。

高处不胜寒，一个人守太久太难，可张继科还是卯着最后一股劲儿想努力坚持再多一点时间；张继科知道他正在顺着自己的战绩挨个刷新，把原来张继科插在山巅的国旗夯得再紧一些。此时此刻两个人唯一要做的就是从不同的坡路往里约的球台上爬，前路未可知，那是他们最后的机会。有时候张继科撑不住了，就在心里告诉自己，如果他攀上了山的峰，他一定希望那时离他最近的是自己。

“我不能让他遗憾。”

经历的事太多太独特，旁人无法共情自然也无法理解。世间独一份的对战，倒映我心的对岸，确认存活的掌心相对，是朋友是对手是至交是伴侣，也是少年时光、物美彩票、终点和归宿。他是张继科的镜子，没了他张继科怎么才能看清楚自己。

这些话说出来旁人谁又能懂。

一年后，他粉丝接机时被拍到了手机桌面，上面是一个婴儿的小拳头。第二天他发微博说喜得子，张继科第一时间看到特别关注，整个人瞬间定在原地，手脚瞬间变得冰凉，感觉像被人丢进了冰窖。缓过神儿后他大号小号反反复复换着登，确认消息的真实性。那条微博确实是他发出来的——之前不是没听说过，可是没见着人张继科就不信，这次他真的亲自声明了，张继科没理由继续骗自己。接着便是担心会不会有什么对他不利的言论，就连此时张继科看重他的名声也比自己的心情要重几分。还好评论区里一众队员在恭喜恭喜，粉丝们也是惊讶后送上祝福。前前后后刷相关信息刷了三个小时，张继科才彻底接受了这件事，点了个赞，关掉手机，把自己彻底隔绝在世界外。

第六局，他又丢了两个球，大比分此时并不好看，他为每一个失误懊恼跺脚。张继科坐在场边很没用地祈祷，这还是他们俩以前发明出来的意念胜利法：“继科儿，以后咱俩一个人去打比赛，另一个人就在心里默默念一定会赢一定会赢，愿望足够强烈老天爷会帮你的！”此时此刻张继科手掌心沾满了汗，比当时伦敦奥运还要紧张上几分。

事情的转机出现的很意外也很简单，刘国梁叫张继科回队里带小孩，原因没明说，张继科自己也不敢猜。在球馆里耗了三天，张继科终于没忍住，去问许昕他师兄哪去了。最近没有比赛也不是假期，过年都不肯在家多待一人怎么会三天没来练球。

许昕露出一脸你早干什么去了的表情，说你打算憋到什么时候，张继科低头，腆着脸求人。

许昕也没打算瞒，说膝盖，手术，北医三院。

张继科听完穿上衣服就要往外跑，许昕拦着说你这么急着给人添堵啊？他现在不一定想见你。张继科一下愣在原地，眼眶发红，像是要哭出来。许昕终不忍，说，我正好也要去看看他，和你一起吧。

真正站在病房门口了张继科才开始畏缩起来，自己现在有什么立场来见人呢。许昕不管张继科心里的五迷三道，开了病房门就往里走，张继科没法再犹豫，只好跟上。

他背对着门在削苹果，听到门扭动的声音回过头来，张继科看到人惨白惨白的样子就不敢往前走了。他并没有露出太多惊讶的神色，看样子是许昕在来之前就和他先通过气儿，可张继科没有防备。两年的时间足已经让他们重新认识一遍。

他把削好的苹果递给许昕，招呼人坐下，张继科还是不敢动，想开口又不知道该说些什么。他当作屋里没第二个人的样子，和许昕聊了一会，许昕问他手术时间定了吗？明天下午。叔叔阿姨呢？过几天有他们累的，现在先回家休息了。马里奥怎么办？我妈带的，就说我又出去打比赛了，要很久。

张继科看着他的嘴一开一合，讲出一些自己很难理解的消息。他声音一点没变，样子也没多大变化，仿佛时间定格在他们说分手的那天。张继科终于还是忍住鼻酸，走了两步上前去，开口问，“马龙，疼不疼。”

饶是马龙心里准备做的再充足，听到人站在自己面前说话还是冲击力有点大。许昕很会看眼色，说要去问问主治具体情况，起身把病房留给他们两人。

马龙再抬头的时候眼眶是红的，张继科心快要疼死了，他什么时候见过马龙这个样，从前哭是哭笑是笑，哪会连眼泪都憋着不敢流。

张继科往前走了一步，马龙终是没能忍住，落下泪来：“继科儿，我怕。”

张继科抱住他，轻轻摸着他的头发、后颈，左右晃着，马龙终于肯放肆哭起来，两颗星星回到了他们的轨道上。

决胜局，张继科明显感觉出他的体力不支，现在不比四年前，更别说膝盖手术才刚做完半年不到。但是我相信他，张继科想，多凝望一分就多一点力量，我看他久一点他就不会累，张继科移不开目光。

手术全程张继科一直陪在手术室外，马父马母看到他态度缓和了许多，他们默契地不提及那场争吵，张继科安慰他们马龙一定没事的时候他们点点头，意思是好意我心领了。张继科想不出马龙和他们说了什么，只知道马龙一定吃了比他更多的苦。

手术进行了六个小时，很成功，两位老人和张继科听到消息都松了一口气。马龙被推出来的时候是傍晚，张继科劝马父马母先去吃一点东西，自己先留在这里陪他，毕竟麻药劲儿还需要一些时间才过，二老没和张继科多客气，应了下来。

离开之前马龙妈妈把张继科叫出去，张继科有些紧张，猜不中阿姨的心思。在窗旁站定，马妈妈才开口，继科啊，你心里不要过意不去，我们当时是实在没法接受，马龙从小那么乖……

张继科有些惊讶，连忙摆手，说阿姨过去的事情就过去了，错在我，惹您们生气还让马龙那么伤心。

马妈妈接着又说，小龙结婚以后回家次数寥寥，平时都住在公寓里，甚至他的队友都不知道他结婚了。马龙不肯碰那个女孩，马里奥……是领养的，他心脏有点问题所以被亲生父母抛弃了，孩子领回来不久女方就提出要离婚……

马妈妈还在继续说，张继科却什么都听不见了，能看马龙一眼，和马龙说说话，于张继科而言已经是极大的幸运，没想到上天还留给他了一个惊喜。张继科诺诺地点头，说阿姨，我一定会对他好的，一定。

张继科回到病房，坐在病床边，握着他的手，回想这几年种种。这是他们认识的第十七个年头，却早已经历了剧本写不出的精彩人生。如果说有什么是张继科还想要做的，那就是过安稳的日子，在马龙身边。

张继科想着马龙，不觉时间飞逝。窗外夜色浓郁，而病房内马龙似乎有转醒的迹象。张继科感觉他动了动手指，连忙按铃叫护士，护士来查看完马龙基本生命体征确认无大碍后，嘱咐张继科人醒后先不要给他喝水，头最好侧一侧，要是出现呕吐赶紧喊护士站，晚上十点有两个吊瓶要打，记得吸氧。张继科一一记下，目送护士离开后转过身，发现马龙已经睁开眼睛，直直地看着他。

张继科凑近，马龙似乎想说什么，张继科先开口，告诉他有什么话以后再说，不急。马龙还想讲话，张继科直接把自己的手放到他的手心里，马龙终于不再尝试，努力捏了捏张继科的手指。张继科不落忍，轻轻抬起他的手，凑上去亲了亲。

张继科感受到马龙的笑意，抬头仔仔细细看他了一遍，然后小声和他说，乖，我一直在，再睡一会，不走。张继科一句话说的七零八落，马龙却听懂了，听话地闭上眼睛，又陷入睡眠。

马龙拿到赛点。这已经是第三个赛点了，张继科的心起起落落，甚至闭上眼睛不敢看结果。刘国梁在旁边笑他最近赛场氛围感受少了啊，这么个比赛就紧张，张继科面色一哂心里反驳，那不是因为上面打球的是马龙吗。

发球，给对面，对方正手一个短弧线回过来，越到最后两人就越发谨慎，马龙也轻轻一个回摆。对方还不敢进攻，没使上力，这板球却没过网。12：14，马龙终于露出笑容，他长舒一口气，高举起双手，享受全场的欢呼。

张继科在场下笑成一颗小核桃，指着场上对旁边的人说，看见没，马龙还是马龙。刘国梁不想和恋爱脑状态的张继科讲话，现在的张继科恨不得把“马龙，我的”这四个字写脸上，刘国梁无奈笑笑，提醒了句一会你悠着点。

马龙下场，看见坐在场边的张继科朝自己伸出手来。我和继科儿多久没在赛场边击掌啦，马龙想着，把手贴上去，这是赛前两人说好的奖励。

失而复得的喜悦无法言说。后来一起吃饭的时候许昕顶着张继科杀人般的目光问问马龙，怎么就这么轻易原谅张继科了，马龙想了想反问许昕，姚彦生孩子的时候，知情同意书是不是你签的。

许昕答是。

马龙接着问，那你当时什么心情。

许昕想了会，开始皱眉，说没想到龙哥你还挺脆弱敏感的。

马龙骂了句去你的，然后正色：“我承认，我当时确实被手术风险和并发症吓到了，你不做手术你不明白，把自己完全交给医生需要多么大的勇气，我怕死，”马龙望向张继科：“但我更怕他知道我死了。”

张继科这时候插话，呸呸呸，什么死不死的，不吉利。然后伸手去摩挲马龙的手背：马里奥还等着给你去给他开家长会呢，这不好好的嘛，现在都好好的。

许昕看着对面又腻歪起来的两人，有点后悔自己问了这个问题，可他还是觉得庆幸，还好两个人最终又走回到一起，里约三剑客如今都幸福圆满。

许昕想起他俩刚分手的时候，自己每次听杨宗纬唱《越过山丘》，虽是第一人称，却总觉得是在唱他俩。歌里唱“为何婚礼上那么多人，没有一个当年的朋友”。那时他怪过马龙婚礼都不举办，自己份子钱想交都没处随，马龙只是咬咬下唇摆摆手说，没什么太大必要。许昕没戳穿他，也许马龙没意识到以前每次他说想家了，也是同样眉头微皱咬嘴唇的表情。

那谈到婚礼时他在想谁呢？

现在许昕又想起来这歌，脑海中只剩下副歌部分“就让我随你去”的哼唱。他吃不准对面两个人究竟是谁迁就谁多一些，要说的话，两个人肉眼可见都为对方改变了许多。

爱带来伤害，带去惩罚，也带给他们成长。两个人学着爱人，学着享受被爱，学着处理爱与现实之间的许多问题。他们前半青春在球场上互为榜样，互相学习，而余生依旧是彼此的镜子，倒映，心动，不再放手。

就让我随你去

让我随你

随着熙熙攘攘的人流

向着开满鲜花的山丘

挥挥衣袖

Fin.


End file.
